


Selphia High

by Elmint



Category: Rune Factory 4
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Normal High School, F/M, How exactly to tags work?, I don't know what my ship should be in this fic yet, I have no idea what I'm doing, Multi, My First Work in This Fandom, Oh and another note, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Tags Are Hard, also, have fun reading
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:47:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24663310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elmint/pseuds/Elmint
Summary: *Testing, testing, one, two, three*Ah it would appear that the microphone is working. Hello I'm Principal Ventuswill, and I would like to welcome you all to Selphia High this year. I hope that you will consider joining us on a wonderful adventure this school year!Or: Read about all your favorite RF4 characters in a high school setting
Kudos: 4





	1. Story Teaser

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Thank you for choosing to read my RF4 fanfic! Before you start reading, I want you to keep in mind that I DO NOT own any of the characters used, I only own the PLOT. Thank you for reading my quick note, enjoy reading!

Her grew heavy as she reflected on the day's events...

"WELCOME TO OUR CLASS!" A boy passionately yells...

"Hey, hey! You must be the new transfer EVERYONE is talking about!" turning, she sees innocent eyes looking at her...

"Woah! Hey watch where you're going!" A red headed boy tells her off...

"It's not like I wanted to meet you anyways..." A boy turns around as he blushes scarlet...

"Hey there cutie~ You're the new transfer, right? Let me help you around the school~" A boy winks as he takes her hand...

"Oh hello, very nice to meet you. To be frank, I'm quite busy right now, would it be rude if I were to ask to have a more formal introduction at a later date?" A boy says, scuttling around the room barely sparing her a glance...

Similarly, a boy also reflects on the day's events...

"Aaah! You must be the new transfers! Starting today, I'll be your guide and classmate!" A girl sings happily...

"Eep! So sorry-Zzzz...." A girl somehow falls asleep right in front of him...

"WOWIE! You're the new transfer right? Let's play together! We can fly and drink honey together!" A girl fantasizes...

"I'm sorry! It would that I have been quite clumsy once again... But surely you are the new transfer, yes?" A girl with strange language knocks into him...

"I know you're new, but you to be more careful! Don't spend too much time here as a patient" A seemingly cold girl reprimands him...

"Welcome to our school. I'm sorry I couldn't greet you earlier in the day, I often patrol the school." An uptight girl speaks to him...


	2. The Sophomores

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just the bios of the sophomore class (2nd year students).

Frey:  
The new transfer. A very cute, sweet, and energetic girl. Loves her twin, Lest, and is always trying to keep him in check. Keeps things bottled inside, but will always listen to your feelings/problems or vents. Excels in academics, and does pretty well in athletics as well. Lives on a farm with her parents and brother. Very popular for her innocent looks. She has mint-green hair, normally held up in twin-tails by white butterfly clips. Her eyes are the same color as her hair, mint-green, and wide with supposed innocence. 

Lest: The other new transfer. A roguishly handsome and charming boy. Loves his twin, Frey, but wishes he could be free from her controlling attitude sometimes. Like his sister, he will keep everything bottled up, but isn't so good at listening to others like her. Constantly thinks about his old life, but won't admit it. Excels in athletics, but is pretty okay with his studies. Lives on a farm with his parents and sister. Extremely popular for his rogue charms. He has platinum blond hair, and purple eyes. 

Clorica:  
Always sleeping, due to narcolepsy, but somehow manages to finish all her work (with excellence too!). A soft girl, so to most she comes off as shy. She has long lavender hair with sky blue tips. It's usually done in two braids. She has golden eyes, which always have a sleepy lilt to them. 

Vishnal:  
A fiery young man who strives to be valedictorian. He can often be found helping kouhai (underclassmen) or studying hard. He is a very friendly person, so he is quite popular despite his beliefs. He has light blue hair that naturally curls on his shoulder. His eyes are a grayish-purple hue, and often have a "fire lit" in them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For anyone wondering about their appearances, I'm basing it off of their concept art, because I think it looks wayyyyy cuter. Also next up is the Freshman Class!

**Author's Note:**

> After reading the quotes, can you figure out who is who? I tried to make it easy, but not SUPER easy, I hope my writing did them justice. Also if you haven't read the tags, I'm not sure who to ship in this, so if anyone has preferences, let me know (I'm biased towards Kiel and Dolce though haha).   
> *ALSO the next couple of chapter will just be character bios, but I already have them all done, as well as the first three chapters, so please stick with me!*


End file.
